Hero: Book one
by W527
Summary: All my life I had just wanted to get away. Away from all the tasks, the responsibility, the success. I just wanted to go on my road trip with my two best friends and not have to worry about this ever again. I never realized that my 'honest little getaway' would take me this far... Well, I never planned on coming back anyway.
1. Chapter 1: The Cold

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a select few Character names, and a few ideas. If anyone decides to sue than you'll be advancing you funds by a great grand total of $5.00.

A/N: By the way, this is my first Actual posted fanfiction on this site. I had written many more in my previous years but I just restarted after a 6 year absence so I'm a bit rusty, Please bear with me. I know a few of these arn't even in the slightest bit origanal but Until I finish the web series I've been working on for the past 3 1/2 years this will have to do.

Story Start:

Cold.

Thats all I remember. It was cold. Thats all I thought as I dragged myself across the metal panals, all I knew as I brought myself to the centre platform. My body has long since lost any feeling, every step I took towards disc was purely automatic. Maybe if I had been in control i'd have stopped myself, if I had known what I was about to do. It doesn't matter, as I finally aproached the terminal at the far end of the bridge I knew that there was no going back, no stopping myself now.

No running away.

'Cause thats all I had been doing in the first place, wasn't it? Running? Was it because I feared responsibility? The pressure? I can't remember. Everyone always expected me to be the succesful one. The one that got into college, the one who became an engineer, the one who lives. But then thats too much to ask for isn't it? I guess if you get far enough in life without trouble when it finally finds you it kills you in one fell swoop.

All my life I had just wanted to get away. Away from all the tasks, the responsiblity, the success. I just wanted to go on my road trip with my two best friends and not have to worry about this ever again. I never realised that my 'honest little getaway' would take me this far.

Well, I never planned on coming back anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: The Begining

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a select few Character names, and a few ideas. If anyone decides to sue than you'll be advancing you funds by a great grand total of $5.00.

A/N: Well thats was emotional. By the way this follows the cannon of that web series I mentioned earlier, so if it has changes dramatically don't be alarmed, I made this story in 2006. just took me 'till today to publish it. Don't expect regualar updates.

Story Start:

I was Just about to finish puting in the batteries in the back of my new camcorder we got from the supply lab when my bud Nick patted me on the back. I growled at him as the batteries flew from my open hand and under the nearest seat of the car, "what the hell, man! Those were the last batteries we had!"

"Sorry, I just little pissed about waking up at 5:00 in the fucking morining just to drive out to the ass end of nowhere!"

Right then My friend Dylan decides to pipe in "yeah x, whats all this about anyway?"

I turned to glare at him from my spot in the passenger seat of our santa fe, "We've been mucking about for 3 and a half whole months, and if we don't start sending evidence of there actually being somthing out here, the commitie is gonna stop sending us checks, and soon enough: Bye bye vacation."

It was Nick's turn to speak up "so? its not like we havn't had enough time off anyway. Why do you want to stay away from home so badly?"

"No it's not- Look it's nothing, ok? lets just get back to work."

Nick gave me a disbelieving look and I went back to my camera. We had been driving for a few hours now and we were getting restless. "Hold up, I gotta take a leak."

We started to slow down so I could answer the call of nature, when suddenly our car hit a ridge in the road. "shit! That must'uve totalled our tires at the very least."

Nick swung the car door open, cursing up a storm that would make the pope faint. "hey guys?" Dylan called out to us, bringing nick from his rant and me out from behind a nearby bush.

"What dee? I still have to go if you haven't noticed." I told him, still badly needing to urinate.

"I think we found what we were looking for." We all looked to where a panal made out of some strange metal was pokinge out of the ground. It was slick and looked as if it was alive with the strange way it reflected the light around it.

"looks like Its a hatch, maybe It leads underground?" I asked hesitant to see the rest of it.

"No, It goes to space, of course it leads to the fucking ground, you dumbass." Nick spat at me. "Hey why are you always being such a dick to me, man?" I yelled at him, angered by the rude remark to a simple comment.

"Why are you always such an idiot? Maybe if you stoped pointing out the obvious and actually contributing to the group I wouldn't have to correct you all the time." he shoved me into the ground.

"I don't contribute? I got us the fucking car! I Got us the job! Hell, you're only out here because we needed another man!" I nearly screamed, my voice straining from disuse.

"Fuck you, I could have done all this myself, they only gave the offer to you because I was out of town. Your nothing, you have no skills or anything. Without me and dylan you'd still be back on earth, working at a department store in wisconsen!" That was it. I snapped and slugged him right in the face, He had time to retaliate as I continued my assault, pounding and beating at him for all the times hes berated me, all the times hes put me below him. We were supposed to be friends, the unstoppable trio. That all changed after High school.

Finally dylan had enough and stepped between us, but I lost my balance and fell into the now open hole in the ground.

A/N: Well, that could have gone better, I just want to point out for any future readers, that right now I am using the basic word pad. No spelling correct software. also for future reference Me, Nick and Dylan are all VERY good friends, sorry if you guys are reading this but I needed an Antagonist for the first part and It had to be a friendship conflict. Also the story will mostly be from my perspective, I'm Nick teaney, Aka Xander for the sake of the story, the Nick in the story is Nick B. I'm not gunna put his last name up for privacy efforts... Not that anyone actuallu reads this...

-W527


End file.
